Ladybug and Spider-Man: The Rise of Venom
Ladybug and Spider-Man: The Rise of Venom is a fan-fiction short written by MarioFan65. This story is a crossover between Miraculous Ladybug and Spider-Man. It was released on July 16, 2018. Characters *Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug *Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir *Eddie Brock/Venom *Tony Stark/Iron Man *Alya Césaire *Gabriel Agreste/Hawk Moth *Caline Bustier *Mr. Damocles *Wayhem (minor) *Ms. Mendeleiev (minor) Transcript (At night in the city of Paris, France, five robbers are sneaking into the jewelry store) *Robber #1: Break in. *Robber #2: Yes ally. *break the glass and steal the jewelry with his robber friends* *Robber #3: Go go go! (The robbers use a bag to steal the jewelry and escape with their motorcycles. In the alley, a boy with a white and black shirt an brown wavy hair was walking by as the robbers stop by.) *Robber #1: Hey. It's Adrien. *Robber #2: That's not Adrien. *Wayhem: What do you guys what? *Robber #3: Stop right here. We want your money. *Robber #4: Here kitty kitty kitty. *Wayhem: Get away from me. *Robber #5: Oh, don't let Cat Noir come to you. You know that bad cats alway get bad luck. *Robber #4: *clear throat* Excuse me? The black cats alway get bad luck. *Robber #5: My bad. *Robber #1: Grab him. *Robber #2 and #3: *grab Wayhem* *Wayhem: Get away from me! *Robber #1: Hehehehe. You're with us now. *???: *in the rooftop* Hey! Pick somebody by your own size. *Robber #2: Huh? *Robber #3: Who is that? (The mysterious superhero in red and blue jump and land on the ground as he shoot him spider webs on the robbers) *Robber #1: Ah! My face. *Robber #2: Get him! *Spider-Man: Here come Spidey! *fight the robbers* *Wayhem: Whoa. Who is that superhero? *Spider-Man: *web swing on the robber and punch the robber to the side of the ground* *Wayhem: If only Ladybug was here, he should teach these bad guys a lesson. *Spider-Man: Take this! *web ball attack the last two robber and swing to punch them* *Wayhem: Whoa. *Spider-Man: You're friendly neighborhood Spider-Man is here to save the day. *Wayhem: Whoa. Spider-Man. LADYBUG AND SPIDER-MAN THE RISE OF VENOM (At the Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie in Marinette's bedroom) *Marinette: *yawns* Good morning Tikki. *Tikki: Good morning Marinette. *Marinette: Ah, what another day in Paris. *Tikki: Wanna go grab some breakfast? *Marinette: Oh sure. Hide down. *Tikki: Okay, what such in a hurry? *Marinette: Never knew when to hide your secrets from becoming a top secret superhero. (Downstairs of the Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie building where the bakery is) *Marinette: Good morning mom and dad. *Sabine: Good morning Marinette. *Tom: I got some fresh fluff cakes ready for you. *Marinette: Ah, they look like donuts. *Tom: But they taste just like macarons. *Marinette: Wow. They feel soft like marshmallows. *Sabine: Take a box of these and give them to one of your friends. *Marinette: Well thank you mom. You're sure are the best. *Tom: Get some breakfast and go to school. *Sabine: We made some pancakes for you. *Marinette: Ooh. *Sabine: And get dressed because, you're going to be late for school. *Marinette: I promise i won't be late as always. *Tom: No tardy passes and absents at all. Just be a great person like being a great chef like me. *Marinette: Oh yeah. I'm getting changed. (Marinette is all changed for school at her bedroom) *Marinette: Okay, i'm ready for school. *Tikki: Good luck Marinette. *Marinette: Time for me to get out of here. (Back downstairs at the Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie in the barkey) *Sabine: Marinette, your breakfast. *Marinette: No time to eat. I gotta go. See ya. (At Collège Françoise Dupont, many students are going to school as Marinette catch up with Alya) *Marinette: Hey Alya. *Alya: Hey Marinette, are you ready to pass your test? *Marinette: Uh? Yeah, i did study. Well, we are ready for it. *Alya: Are you nervous about the test? *Marinette: No i'm not. I studied last night. *Rose: You guys, check this out. It's very important. *show her phone of the news to Marinette and Alya* *Marinette: Hmmm. (The news is shown on Rose's phone) *Nadja: Breaking news. This broadcast from last night, a mysterious portal opened up in the skies of Paris. A superhero in red has teach a lesson with the robbers and bringing them to prison under the alias of Spider-Man. Could we have another superhero in Paris after Ladybug and Cat Noir? *Marinette: Spider-Man? Never heard of this hero before. *Alya: I thought a superhero like Majestia existed in the comics. *Rose: Yeah. This superhero is very special. *Alya: Does it has a roach on his chest? *Rose: What? No. It's a spider symbol. *Juleka: You guys wanna come inside? They're having french toast sticks at the cafeteria. *Marinette: Ooh. We would like to come. (At the cafeteria, Marinette and friends are serving breakfast at the food stand) *Alya: Mind as well pass some apple slices? *Marinette: Well sure. I would love too. *Juleka: Their bisuits are like so good. They tried alot with the crust stuff and the pancakes taste great like their waffles. *Rose: Ooh, jello. *Marinette: Yeah. I'm okay with jello. Jello is alright to me. *Alya: I'm going to go with the chocolate pudding. (The ladies sit down on a table) *Alya: Didn't you already have breakfast? *Marinette: I was just rushing to school. Anyone wanna try some fluff cakes? *show a box of fluffcakes* *Rose: Aww. *Juleka: Nice. *Alya: I would love to take one of those. *Rose: Yeah, soft as a cupcake. *Juleka: Wow. These things taste good. *Rose: They're so great. *Nino: Hey guys. *Adrien: What's up? *Marinette: Adrien?! *drop the fluff cakes box* Ahhh! *Alya: Marinette: *Marinette: It's okay, i'm a bit clumsy. *Alya: Girl, you better show some love. *Nino: What's up? Looking good. *Adrien: How's everything? *Marinette: Pretty good. Breakfast was great for me. *Adrien: I ate a sausage. *Nino: I only ate some orange. *Alya: Is this all you got? *Nino: Yeah. I'm really not that hungry. *Alya: Boy, you got some serious problems. *Nino: Come on, it's not like the bell is going to ring in just a minute. (The school bell ring as the students are walking to their classes) *Adrien: Oh, it's time for class. *Marinette: Eek! I heard that we have a test at Miss Bustier's class today. *Alya: We better get moving. *Nino: Time for class. *Rose: I didn't study that much. *Juleka: Don't worry. When the teacher not looking, you can copy my answers. *Rose: He he he. (At Miss Bustier's classroom) *Caline: Good morning class. I hope you studied well and i will be passing your papers for the test. *Alya: Are you ready? *Marinette: Yes i am. *Caline: Shhhhh. *Marinette: Sorry. *Caline: *pass out the papers* (Meanwhile, a photographer is taking pictures or Paris as he is in another dimension) *Eddie: What is this world? It doesn't look like New York to me. Where is the Spider-Man? He's going to pay for everything he done. *Roger: Excuse me? What are you doing, taking all of those pictures around the world? *Eddie: Hey, do you know where the Spider-Man is? *Roger: I never seen a superhero named Spider-Man, but what are you doing here? *Eddie: Didn't you watch the news today? *Roger: No. I have been busy watching over the city from crimes. Mind your own business. *Eddie: You mind me for WHAT?! *Roger: Get out of here. Stop trying to screenshot people and don't make me come back here, trying to check on you. *Eddie: *furious* (Meanwhile at Hawk Moth's lair as the window opening with the butterflies flying out, Hawk Moth sense a vision in the streets of Paris) *Hawk Moth: A photographer in such of vibrations is getting strong. I can feel the emotions on him. This feel like the moment of weakness at my next victim... Such easy prey for my akuma. *he takes a butterfly into his hand and black particles start to flow into it. It turns into an akuma.* Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize him. (The akuma fly into the city of Paris. At the Eiffel Tower, Eddie is inside of the tower, trying to check his photos to spot on Spider-Man.) *Eddie: That stupid red superhero gotta be in those pictures. That's for warping me out in another dimension! (Back at Collège Françoise Dupont at Miss Bustier's classroom, the students are still taking their test) *Marinette: I'm done. *Caline: You're done already? *Marinette: Yes. I already answered all the questions and finished the paragraph. *Alya: Look like i'm done too. *Caline: Now you're finished? *Alya: Sure. Such a pretty easy test. *Caline: Are you guys done? *Max: Yes we are. *Kim: Pretty simple. *Chloe: Almost all these answers are hard. Ugh. *Sabrina: They're not that bad. *Caline: Give me your test and i will grade them for the semester. *Marinette: All set. *Adrien: All good. *Alya: Nothing bad is going to happen at all. (Outside, Venom arrive at the school as he kick a car out of the way) *Venom: Ah, Collège Françoise Dupont. A school where students go for laugh and fun. I sniff some food! *roar and break into the school* (Inside of the school, Venom break into one of the trash cans and roar into the campus *Armand: Excuse me? What are you doing here? Don't you see we're training in here? *Venom: Where is Spider-Man? *Armand: Spider-Man? There is no such thing as a Spider-Man. *Venom: *roar* *Aurore: One of our heroes from another world has been akumatized! *Mireille: Call the school! *Armand: I'll tell the principal about it! *Venom: *jump into the stairs* I'll find where that Spider-Hero is! (At Ms. Mendeleiev's classroom which is the science room, Venom break into the door, fearing the students in front of the teacher) *Ms. Mendeleiev: Hey! Why did you break my door and don't you know how to knock? *Venom: Where is Spider-Man? *Ms. Mendeleiev: I thought you are Spider-Man. I saw you on the news and why are you in a black strong suit? *Venom: Don't mock me! *smash the ground* *Ms. Mendeleiev: Kids, get out of there. There is a monster on the loose. Never trust a science monster to reveal its secrets. *Venom: Tell me where is the Spider-Man or i'll eat you! *Ms. Mendeleiev: Get out! Don't even move! *Armand: *slash Venom with his saber* Stop right there! *Venom: *roar in pain* *Armand: Ha ha ha, you have no mercy to escape. *Venom: Get off of me you knight! *Armand: You are no match for me. My ancestor was a true knight. *Venom: You little fake knight! *Armand: You guys must leave now. I got him in cover. *Ms. Mendeleiev: Excuse me? We're not going anywhere. *Venom: *roar* *Ms. Mendeleiev: That's it! We're leaving. Everybody out! *Venom: *break a piece of Armand's saber and roar at the class* *Armand: Hey! *Venom: *grab Armand and jump to the ground to roar on him* *Armand: Help! Help! This evil demon is on the loose. (At the Principal's office, the principal is on his computer, watching Venom attacking Armand) *Mr. Damocles: What the? I'm going to get everyone out of here. *make an announcement on the speaker* Attention everyone, there is a monster on the loose inside of the campus. Please evacuate the school immediately. (Back at Miss Bustier's class) *Caline: Students, we have to leave right now. There is a monster inside of the campus. *Alya: Another monster? *Marinette: I can't believe another innocent person got akumatized. *Adrien: What is going on today? *Alya: A akumatized monster shuck into the campus and causing a lot of havoc. *Rose: I'm really scared. (The school left the campus as the monster is still stuck in the school) *Roger: *talk on the microphone* This school is under control. Please do not enter this instance. We have a monster on the loose into the campus. *Mr. Damocles: Oh thank goodness you're here. I wonder why we all have to get out like when there's a fire drill or a bomb threat in the school. *Roger: No one should pass, unless Ladybug or Spider-Man come to solve the problem. *Marinette: Did someone say Ladybug?! I really have to go. *Alya: Where are you heading? *Marinette: I better off going to the ally. See ya. *Alya: Such a hurry lady. (At the ally, Marinette bring Tikki from her bag for a transformation) *Tikki: Why are we doing this? *Marinette: We need to transform. You know we have a situation going on around here. *Tikki: Oh, are you ready? *Marinette: Sure. *Tikki: Then let's do this. (Back outside of the school, Adrien is such in a hurry to leave) *Adrien: Um, i have to go. *Nino: Hey dude, where are you going? School's not over yet. *Adrien: I'm leaving. *Nino: But your ride is not here yet. *Adrien: I know my way home. Adios. *Nino: Heh. (Adrien went into the other alley of the streets) *Plagg: What is happening? *Adrien: Plagg, it's very serious, we have a bigger problem right now in Paris. *Plagg: But before we transform, do you want any Camembert slices i bought for our mission? *Adrien: No time to eat. We have to transform. *Plagg: Okay. Fine. Just do it. *Adrien: Plagg, claws out! *transforms into Cat Noir* (At the school, Ladybug break into the window to sneak into the campus to find the monster) *Ladybug: Okay, where could that monster be? *Cat Noir: *show up* Hello my lady, someone forgot to invite me to the mission. *Ladybug: Glad you showed up Cat Noir. There is a strange situation going on in the school campus. A monster must have snuck into the school. *Cat Noir: Look like the school has earned some bad luck all about of that one monster. *Venom: *hold Armand* Looking for me? *Cat Noir: Oh, it's the face of bad luck. *Venom: I got your bad luck on you, black cat. *Cat Noir: Very well, look like we got a fight to catch up. *Venom: See you later. *throw Armand off the school* *Ladybug: I heard that you were killing a innocent person. *Venom: No i'm not! *jump and fight Ladybug* *Ladybug: *fight and punch Venom* *Venom: Useless Spider-Man rip-off. *Ladybug: Spider-Man? There was never a Spider-Man before. Was it? *Cat Noir: I think Spider-Man got akumatized. *Venom: *punch Cat Noir to the wall* *Cat Noir: Oof. Look like it. *Venom: *try to slap Ladybug* Where are you?! *Ladybug: *push Venom* Gotcha. *Venom: Hey! You drat. *Ladybug: That's it, it's game over for you. *Venom: *roar and run* *Cat Noir: He's trying to escape. Go capture him. *Ladybug: Not on my watch. *Venom: *crash the stairs* Stupid stairs. *Ladybug: He broke the stairs. Now it's our chance to get the akuma out. *Venom: Oh no you don't! *punch Ladybug* *Cat Noir: Ladybug! You piece of monster junk. *Venom: Hey cat, you're next! *Cat Noir: Face me coward. *Venom: *roar and run to Cat Noir* *Cat Noir: *fight Venom* *Venom: *scratch Cat Noir* *Cat Noir: Hey. *kick Venom* *Venom: *growls* *Cat Noir: He he he, you still can't win. *punch Venom* *Venom: Grahahhhh! *punch Cat Noir* *Cat Noir: You may be weak, but i may look weak. *Venom: Black cats always get bad luck. So does you superhero cat! *Cat Noir: This is why you can't take action in the level of supervillain fighting. *Venom: Grrrrrrrr, you'll never win smart cat. *Cat Noir: *kick Venom's belly* *Venom: *grab Cat Noir and throw him to the wall* *Cat Noir: *get hit by the wall* Ooh, what did you do that for? *Venom: I will eat you alive. Stay here and you will be sorry for what you have done to me. *Cat Noir: But i didn't do anything. *Venom: This is the last straw. You are sorry! *Spider-Man: *arrive and shoot webs at Venom* *Venom: *growls and look at Spider-Man* Ahhh! *Spider-Man: Hey, you can't have a battle without a friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. *Cat Noir: What the? *Ladybug: Spider-Man? *Spider-Man: Yes, it's me. Your hero is here to save the day. *Venom: No! It cannot be. You will never see the light of the day and i will always win the battle for justice. *Spider-Man: You wanna fight? Come and get some. *Venom: *roar and fight Spider-Man* *Spider-Man: *jump and punch Venom* *Venom: *punch Spider-Man* *Spider-Man: Get up you guys. Come and join the fight. *Ladybug: You're going down akuma monster! *fight Venom* *Cat Noir: Get ready for some bad luck to you. *fight Venom* *Venom: *scratch Cat Noir* *Cat Noir: Hey, what was that all about? *Venom: You're first to be eaten. *Cat Noir: Eaten by a akumatized villain? *Venom: What kind of cat hero are you? *Cat Noir: You want this? Come and get some. *punch Venom* *Venom: Augggh, stupid. *Cat Noir: Can't defeat us. Ha! *Venom: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.....ahhhhhhhhhhhh! *Spider-Man: *grab Venom* I got you now! *Venom: Let go of me! *Ladybug: What kind of crazy supervillain he is? *Venom: You are no match for me. *Spider-Man: Take this! *punch Venom to the art room* (Venom crash into the art room as he crashes to the painting) *Venom: Where could the heroes be? *Ladybug: We're over here you moron. *Venom: There you are. This is the hero i wanted to fight. *Cat Noir: Oh, we're still here to take you away. *Venom: Now i see the three of you guys together for a fight. *Spider-Man: Ready or not, here we fight! *shoot spider webs on Venom* *Venom: *take the webs out of his face and roar* *Cat Noir: *punch Venom and kick Venom in the body* *Venom: Ooh, you'll pay for this. *Ladybug: Give it all you got. You will lose all your supervillain powers. *Venom: Not today! *grab Spider-Man* *Spider-Man: Help me! *Ladybug: Let go of him! *Cat Noir: That's it, we had enough! *Venom: Come get me now! *Ladybug: *throw her yo-yo to Venom* *Venom: Get this sting thing off my body! *Cat Noir: *punch Venom to the wall* *Spider-Man: *get up* Let's hide in the locker room. Come on. *Ladybug: Locker room, here we go! (At the locker room, Ladybug, Cat Noir and Spider-Man hide in a series of lockers in the room) *Spider-Man: Is this the P.E. locker room? *Ladybug: Most likely yes. But i'm not sure. *Cat Noir: Venom could hear us. Let's move forward. *Ladybug: Don't make a sound or speak. *Venom: *walk into the room* *Spider-Man: *whisper* Hide. (Ladybug, Cat Noir and Spider-Man walk around in the lockers as Venom searches for them in a line) *Spider-Man: He gotta be here somewhere. *Ladybug: You know that we're hiding. *Cat Noir: I know. He's gonna eat us all at once. *Spider-Man: He started moving. Walk more. *Ladybug: Keep moving forward. MORE TO COME Category:Fan Fiction Category:Crossovers Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff